The Silver Speedster
by Reading4HalfMyLife
Summary: A group of oneshots centered on our favorite silver haired speedster, Peter Maximoff. Set after Xmen Apocalypse.


Peter Maximoff was officially dying of boredom. To the mere mortal, that would of have been an exaggeration, but with him, you never know. Hi leg was still healing, and eve though it was abnormally quick for a normal human, even a mutant, to him it was torture. Pure and utter torture.

Finally,after lying down for about five hours [in reality, about twenty minutes, but, details,details], he very slowly got up, and started walking to the back. If he didn't run soon, he was going to explode. Besides, he reasoned, Hank-o said it himself, he was healing extremely quickly. Surely just a light jog, maybe around two hundred miles per hour, wouldn't be so bad.

He took about fifteen steps, and his leg was instantly on fire. Resisting the urge to scream, Peter collapsed on the ground. Just before darkness overtook him, he thought, Charles is going to kill me.

Hank should of seen this coming in retrospect; he always knew that Peter wasn't exactly one to sit still. And yet, when he saw the speedsters bed empty, he nearly had a heart attack.

Idiot! He cursed himself. He should of have gotten people to watch over him, to make sure that he wouldn't try to sneak away. Hank just hoped against hope itself that Peter just decided to try and join training.

Mystique was training Scott, Jean and Nightcrawler, when Hank popped his head around. "Hey, Raven?I don't suppose you've seen Peter, have you?" He asked, looking worried.

Ravens eyes widened. "No why, is he missing?" Hank responded by groaning then disappearing. Mystique left them an assignment, and then followed him. "We have to tell Charles" She said, and Hank nodded.

They both found Charles in a classroom, telling his class about Shakespeare, a mutant with the ability to cast illusions, which he used for his plays. When he saw hs two closest friends giving him the ultimate stare down, he closed his book and turned to the class. "Your homework is to write a review on one of his plays" he finished quickly.

Raven still found it weird to see her closest friend not only in a wheelchair, but bald as well. Hank explained the situation to Charles, and his face grew ore and more dark. The truth was, last time he had visited Peter, he had sensed how restless he was. It was almost like being throw along a high-strung river. But he had ignored it. And now Peter was missing.

Charles,Hank and Mystique entered the room where the newly repaired Cerebro was kept. Charles closed his eyes, and instantly red dots appeared. He focused on one of them, and saw an old oak tree with a branch ripped off of it. "He's out the back. HURRY!" Charles could feel a tiny bit of Peter's pain, but it was enough.

When they got there, Hank and Raven found that Nightcrawler,Jean and Scott had already beaten them to it. "Crawly, get him to the infirmary" Mystique ordered. Kurt nodded, then vanished with his teammate.

* * *

When Peter woke up, the first thing he saw was a very annoyed Hank. He braced himself for a rebuke. He was not disapointed. "Are you CRAZY?! I know your meant to be impatient and all, but REALLY! Seriously! Your nowhere near healed yet! In fact, I think you actually slowed down your healing process!"

Peter groaned. "Sriously?" He slurred, before falling asleep once more.

* * *

Charles sighed and turned around to face the small group of Hank,Raven,Scott,Kurt and Jean. "We need someone to watch over Peter to make sure this won't happen again" Raven announced.

Charles sighed and rubbed his face. "It'll be hard. Peter is naturally restless" he commented.

It was then that Hank decided to speak up. "I think I know what to do . . " He smiled, and everyone leaned in.

* * *

Every day, Kurt,Hank,Mystique,Jean,Scott or Charles would come to watch over Peter. He was annoyed at first, ut then Hank sprung his idea. Charles and Raven would tell him of all the adventures they've been through, Kurt would tell him tales from the circus, and Scott,Hank and Jean would use their powers to do tricks.

That was the plan. Keep him entertained, and he wouldn't do anything stupid. And when his cast was finally ready to come off, the first thing Peter did was run two miles and rob a store for donuts, then they found him and force him to pay for it.


End file.
